staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Maja 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15 - Ostatni kurs; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno - Urszula Ledóchowska - święta uśmiechnięta; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 25 W ogrodzie botanicznym; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /22/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Natura w Jedynce - Gepardy oceanicznych głębin (Cheetahs of the deep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015), Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Małpy bez tajemnic. cz. 2. Więzy rodzinne (Monkeys Revealed) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Quantum of Solace (007 Quantum of Solace) - txt. str. 777 101'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Olga Kurylenko, Judi Dench, Mathieu Amalric, Giancarlo Giannini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Córka kapitana - odc. 1/4 (Figlia del capitano, La, ep. 1); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2011); reż.:Giacomo Campiotti; wyk.:Vanessa Hessler, Primo Reggiani, Edwige Fenech, Nini Salerno; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Strażacy - odc. 9/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3102; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Ranczo - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wieczór wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Zakochana Jedynka - Bal maturalny (Prom) - txt. str. 777 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Joe Nussbaum; wyk.:Danielle Campbell, Aimee Teegarden, Jared Kusnitz, Yin Chang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 47; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Źródło (Fountain, The) 92'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Darren Aronofsky; wyk.:Hugh Jackman, Rachel Weisz, Ellen Burstyn, Mark Margolis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Oszustwo - odc. 9/11 (ep. 9/11, Good luck with your death); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /22/; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Aminata - siła miłości - odc. 1/6 (The Book of Negroes, ep. 1/6) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Kanada (2014); reż.:Clement Virgo; wyk.:Cuba Jr. Gooding, Louis Jr. Gossett, Ben Chaplin, Greg Bryk, Tenika Davis, Jane Alexander, Aunjanue Ellis, Rick Roberts, Allan Hawco, Lyriq Bent; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 6/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 6/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 100% Natury - odc. 6 - Gmina Czaplinek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1141; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1284 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1285 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1286 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1287 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Słodkie maleństwa - odc. 3/ 6 (Too cute - ep. 3/ 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bieda - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Kuba (175) Tropem Hemingwaya; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Orły Temidy (Legal Eagles) 110'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Robert Redford, Daryl Hannah, Brian Dennehy, Debra Winger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2203; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 148 "Święty spokój nie istnieje" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 598 - Zapomnieć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 7 "Prawdziwe męstwo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Przygarnij mnie - 7; reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Pogoda na suma (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 5/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - (10); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Gladiator (Gladiator) - txt. str. 777 148'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Joaquin Phoenix, Connie Nielsen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Powrót do Brideshead (Brideshead Revisited) 127'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Julian Jarrold; wyk.:Matthiew Goode, Ben Whishaw, Emma Thompson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Polska śmierć; film sensacyjny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 370; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda -10.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Ogród po polsku - odc. 6 - Prezenty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Karino - odc. 2/13 Przybrana matka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 80; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: ŻKS ROW Rybnik - Orzeł Łódź; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 26 - Lekcja życia w PRLu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Znak zmian (Signature of Change); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Sprawdzimy każdy ślad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 10.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda -10.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 370; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Inside Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Legendy regionalne - Polowanie na czarownice odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Sprawdzimy każdy ślad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 10.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Zakole 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Włodzimiez Olszewski; wyk.:Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Teresa Lipowska, Włodzimierz Wiszniewski, Maria Robaszkiewicz, Danuta Kowalska, Jan Piechociński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Legendy regionalne - Polowanie na czarownice odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Konie nad Wartą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Sówka (3) 7:50 Sówka (4) 8:00 Garfield Show (19) 8:15 Wielki mysi detektyw 9:45 Scooby-Doo i miecz samuraja 11:30 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż 13:15 Pani Doubtfire 15:50 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 3 (10) 17:50 Nasz nowy dom (45) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 9 (8) 22:05 9 kul 0:30 Zdrady (61) 1:30 Magazyn sportowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Efekt Domina 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12.20 Mali giganci 15.00 Film o pszczołach - film anim., USA 17.00 Ugotowani - dokładka - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 18.00 Piekielny hotel 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Mamy Cię! 21.20 Nie rób scen - serial komediowy, Polska 21.50 Mąż czy nie mąż - serial komediowy 22.25 Na językach - magazyn 23.25 Paranormal Activity III - horror, USA 2011 1.05 Kuchenne rewolucje 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.20 Sekrety Magii 3.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 7.35 Nowy Scooby - Doo 8.25 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.55 Garfield Show 9.25 Co tygryski lubią najbardziej - film familijny 11.00 Galileo 13.00 Przygody Merlina 15.00 Obława - film akcji 17.00 Wielka niedźwiedzica - film przygodowy, Kanada, USA, Wielka Brytania, 1999 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Powrót do przyszłości, cz. 2 - komedia sci - fi, USA, 1989 22.25 Teren prywatny - thriller, USA, 2001 0.00 Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski - komedia 2.10 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską 3.10 Interwencja 3.30 Dekoratornia 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 6:00 Rodzinny ogród Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 6:30 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 7:05 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 7:50 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 8:25 Allo, Allo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 9:00 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 60 9:30 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 61 9:55 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 10:20 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 10:50 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 11:15 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 11:45 Goryl Śnieżek w Barcelonie 13:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 14:45 Kevin, władca Północy 16:50 Johnny English: reaktywacja 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 101 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 102 20:00 Kryjówka 22:20 Na krawędzi 0:55 Redukcja 2:50 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 305 3:30 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 4:15 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 4:40 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 8 5:10 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 3 5:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 11 TVN 7 5.45 Szymon Majewski Show 6.55 Mango - Telezakupy 9.00 Dwóch i pół - serial 9.30 Kamuflaż II - serial 10.30 Bananowy doktor II - serial 11.30 Agenci NCIS VIII - serial 13.30 Loch Ness - film przygodowy 15.40 Synowie szeryfa - western 17.50 Szybki jak błyskawica - film przygodowy, USA 1990 20.00 Zabójcza broń III - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 22.25 Tajemnice Laury - serial 23.25 Amerykański ninja III: Krwawe łowy - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 1.30 Sekrety Magii 3.35 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.00 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.25 Druga strona medalu - talk show Puls 2 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? (5) 7:05 Twój Puls (4) 9:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Złodziej nad złodziejami 10:35 Księga dżungli 2 12:00 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 2 (4) 13:00 Zaklinacz psów 6: Bitwa przed wiosłowaniem/Ziemia niczyja (6) 14:00 Boso przez świat: Vanuatu 14:30 Boso przez świat: Południowy Tyrol 15:00 Handlarz doskonały 3 (29) 15:30 Handlarz doskonały 3 (30) 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 7 (134) 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 7 (135) 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (2) 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (3) 18:00 Łowcy okazji 4 (13) 18:30 Łowcy okazji 4 (14) 19:00 Walka o bagaż 3 (12) 19:30 Walka o bagaż 3 (13) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (13) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (14) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (4) 22:50 Agenci NCIS (2) 23:50 Dom Wróżek: Ponad zmysłami (5) 1:00 Z archiwum policji (6) 1:30 Menu na miarę (2) 2:00 Z archiwum policji (7) 2:30 Menu na miarę (3) 3:00 Z archiwum policji (8) 3:25 Menu na miarę (4) 3:50 Dyżur 3 (35) 4:15 JRG w akcji (5) 4:40 Dyżur 3 (36) 5:05 JRG w akcji (6) 5:30 W blasku fleszy (10) TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 219 7:00 Mega Chichot Odcinek: 48 7:30 Mega Chichot 8:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 24 8:30 Benny Hill Odcinek: 27 9:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 19 9:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 20 10:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 17 10:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Odcinek: 18 11:00 Lucky Luke - miasteczko Daisy 12:35 Jaś Fasola 13:05 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 14:20 Czarownice z Oz Odcinek: 2 16:00 Bajkowe Boże Narodzenie 17:55 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 2 18:55 Garfield: Mały kłopot w wielkich Chinach 19:55 Garfield: Futrzane opowieści 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 7 21:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 35 22:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 36 23:35 Rodem z policji II 1:25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 7 1:55 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 100 2:25 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 101 3:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 57 4:00 I Like It Odcinek: 6 5:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 241 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Madrycie 9:00 Sport Flash 9:07 Rugby: Puchar Narodów Europy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Atleci 11:40 Wyścigi samochodowe: Porsche Supercup 12:50 Wyścigi samochodowe: Euroformuła Open 14:00 Sport Flash 14:07 ATP World Tour Uncovered 15:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: PGNiG Superliga 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Magazyn golfowy 17:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Challenge Cup 19:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga 22:00 Sport Flash 22:07 IAAF World Athletics 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 3:15 Sporty walki: KSW 29: Reload 5:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 8:00 Polska lista 9:00 Co się słucha 10:00 Impreskowy odlot 11:00 Weekend specjalny - z One Direction 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:30 grotEska 14:00 Hity na czasie 15:00 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 16:00 100 złotych 16:30 Hity na czasie 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:25 Michniewicz: Inny świat (8/9) 5:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (9/13) 6:25 Express 6:40 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem (10/12) 7:10 Słoneczne rezydencje (2/4) 8:10 Remont dla zysku (3) 8:35 Remont dla zysku (4) 9:05 Odlotowy ogród (10/12) 9:35 Usterka 4 (3) 10:05 DeFacto 2 (3) 10:35 DeFacto 2 (21) 11:05 Królowie lombardu (13/16) 11:35 Królowie lombardu (14/16) 12:05 Wojny magazynowe 6: Darrell ma plan (11) 12:35 Wojny magazynowe 6 (12) 13:00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (2) 13:30 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (3) 14:00 Damy i wieśniaczki 2 (3/10) 15:00 Ostre cięcie 5 (10) 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Usterka 4 (13) 16:35 Inspektor Frejmut (10) 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Handlarze 2 (10) 18:45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (9) 19:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (10) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 DeFacto 2 (13) 20:30 DeFacto 2 (14) 21:00 DeFacto 2 (15) 21:30 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste (9/12) 22:00 Bagaż osobisty 2 (6/8) 22:35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje (2/9) 23:10 Taboo USA (5/10) 0:10 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem (10/12) 0:40 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (10) 1:10 Bagaż osobisty 2 (6/8) 1:40 Nie do wiary (1/11) 2:10 Michniewicz: Inny świat (8/9) 2:40 Ukryta prawda (316) 3:30 Ola w trasie 2: Trasa: Lublin - Bychawa Podzamcze - Warszawa (4/12) 4:00 Ola w trasie 2: Trasa: Siekluki - Warszawa - Łomianki (5/12) 4:30 Bagaż osobisty 2 (6/8) 5:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Disco Star 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Disco Star 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:10 Disco Star 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Disco Star 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Dance w Polo tv 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Disco Star 19:30 Vipo-disco hity 20:32 Koncert w Polo tv 21:46 Miłość w rytmie disco 22:26 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2962 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 20 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 17 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 18 7:30 Kot Felix Odcinek: 1 7:40 Pan flecista Odcinek: 2 7:45 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 32 8:00 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 7 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 20 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2092 9:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2093 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2094 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2095 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2096 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 7 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 180 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 181 14:00 Gang Olsena na torach 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 265 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 266 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 267 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 268 18:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? Odcinek: 9 19:00 Granica Odcinek: 4 20:00 Ekipa Odcinek: 6 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 20 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 31 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 32 23:00 Gang Olsena na torach 1:05 Synowie Odcinek: 4 1:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 8 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 278 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 208 4:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 3 4:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 6 TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 9:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 9:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 9:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Nadludzka miłość 12:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:30 Miłość odnajdzie cię wszędzie 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:00 Msza święta w intencji Ofiar katastrofy smoleńskiej w Bazylice Archikatedralnej pw. Męczeństwa św. Jana Chrzciciela w Warszawie 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Samuraj Chrystusa 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 1:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:00 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:00 Sól ziemi 6:00 Joanna d'Arc 7:00 Żywe kamienie 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Frederick Forsyth: Ikona Odcinek: 1 7:55 Grzanie ławy 9:45 Dobry piesek! 11:35 Policyjna opowieść 13:45 Małolaty Ninja na wojennej ścieżce 15:25 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 1 16:45 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 2 17:55 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy 20:00 Wojna Harta 22:40 Ajlawju 0:35 88 minut 2:55 Sztuka kochania 4:55 Zabicie ciotki 5:45 Świerszcz Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 510 6:05 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 2 6:40 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 510 6:45 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 2 7:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 60 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 61 7:35 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 13 8:05 Kosmiczne podróże Odcinek: 2 8:40 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 4 9:05 Przygody w obiektywie Odcinek: 1 9:40 Królowe sawanny Odcinek: 1 10:50 Megafabryki Odcinek: 6 11:45 Szalona jazda Danny'ego MacAskilla 12:50 Twierdze Odcinek: 1 13:50 Pod lupą Odcinek: 2 14:10 Richard E. Grant i sekrety hoteli 1Odcinek: 1 15:10 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 10 16:10 Konwój PQ-17 Odcinek: 4 17:20 Wyprawa na K2 Odcinek: 1 18:25 Jak zostać mężczyzną w Melanezji 19:30 Prawo jazdy na ciężkie pojazdy Odcinek: 1 20:35 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 10 21:00 Szczepionki - większe dobro 22:10 Tuż przed tragedią Odcinek: 4 23:10 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 9 23:40 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 10 0:10 Najdziwniejsze choroby Odcinek: 1 1:15 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 2 1:45 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 2 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 6 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 4 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 44 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 45 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 10 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 16 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 17 TVP ABC 05:30 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 6 - Igrzyska; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Smerfy - Serce Osiłka, odc. 69 (Hafty's heart); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Kto porwał bociany, odc. 10; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Nie ma jak Rosie - Dębiak i wielkie kichanie, odc. 16 (Oakley and the Big Sneeze); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 15 Wyprawa na Komodo - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 29; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Bąbelki, odc. 1 (Bubbles, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 12; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - Żabie łzy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Mistrz kamuflażu, odc. 51 (Le Master Of Disguise); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Smerfy - Cień Zgrywusa, odc. 85 (Jokey's shadow); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Reksio - Reksio kosmonauta, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Stacyjkowo - Turbo Bruno, odc. 63 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 18; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 32; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Ziarno - Urszula Ledóchowska - święta uśmiechnięta; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 15 Wyprawa na Komodo - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 29; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Bracia Koala - Spadająca gwiazda Jasia, odc. 33 (Ned's shooting star); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - Żabie łzy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Smerfy - Serce Osiłka, odc. 69 (Hafty's heart); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Maks i Ruby - Maks spóźnia się na autobus, odc. 3 (Max misses the bus) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reksio - Reksio kosmonauta, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Turbo Bruno, odc. 63 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 O czym one mówią - odc. 32; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - Jaskółka i deszcz odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kulisy - Lotnik; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Błękitek nie może wzbić się w powietrze, nawet 11 baloników nie potrafią go unieść. Dlaczego tak się dzieje, że niektóre balony lecą, a niektóre nie, odpowie gość programu Jolanta Matejczuk mistrzyni świata kobiet w lotach balonem. 15:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Smacznego!, odc. 24 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Imieniny Toli, odc. 16; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 48; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 24; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Smacznego Adelko, odc. 11; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Skaczące misie, odc. 17 (Skipping Bears, Talking Trees and Knitted Nests); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 18; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 32; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Mali światowcy - odc. 1; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Bracia Koala - Magik Grześ, odc. 34 (George the Magician); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - Nikt mnie nie rozumie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Mecz na Olimpie, odc. 52 (Match On Mt. Olympus); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Niesamowice malejący czarodziej, odc. 86 (The incredible shrinking wizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio magik, odc. 14; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Hugo prowadzi quiz, odc. 64 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs na godzinę został cesarzem, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Hokus - pokus!, odc. 25 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Mali światowcy - odc. 1; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 4/7 - Agata - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczenie dzika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Jak to działa - odc. 54 Implanty - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Smerfy - Szlachetny jeleń, odc. 70 (The noble stag); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Królowa Bona - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Legendy Rocka - Radiohead (Radiohead); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Legendy Rocka - Pet Shop Boys (Pet Shop Boys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Hinduizm; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Wrota Europy - txt. str. 777 73'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Wójcik; wyk.:Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Sitek, Agata Buzek, Piotr Szwedes, Tersa Wójcik, Katarzyna Groniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Style życia - Design - Fiat 500 (La Fiat 500); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wacław (Vaclav); dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); reż.:Jiri Vejdelek; wyk.:Ivan Trojan, Emilia Vasaryova, Jan Budar, Sona Norisova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Krótko o PRL-u - Kryształ; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Ryszard Pietruski, Krystyna Borowicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Marek Lewandowski, Maria Homerska, Zbigniew Kochanowicz, Leszek Drogosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Krótko o PRL-u - Portfel; film TVP; reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Zbigniew Koczanowicz, Zygmunt Apostoł; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Hala odlotów - Tryumf technologii. Czy ludzie będą zbędni? - (s. IV, odc. 19); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Arie oper świata na Wawelu cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Mają Ostaszewską; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z.... Mają Ostaszewską - Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu - txt. str. 777 67'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Łukasz Barczyk; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Michał Bukowski, Redbad Klynstra, Dorota Landowska, Magdalena Olszewska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Maria Maj, Marek Walczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławomir Sulej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Niedziela z.... Mają Ostaszewską - Przystań - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Rafał Królikowski, Jan Machulski, Edyta Olszówka, Artur Żmijewski, Tomasz Popławski, Marek Perepeczko, Karol Strasburger, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Blue Valentine (Blue Valentine) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Derek Cianfrance; wyk.:Michelle Williams, Ryan Gosling, Mike Vogel, John Doman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Titkowa - Sztuka błądzenia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Filmy Andrzeja Titkowa - Sztuka błądzenia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Mad Men s. VII B - odc. 2/7 (Mad Men s. VII B) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Teraz animacje! - Żyjąc w ciemnościach (Living in the Dark); film animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Teraz animacje! - Teleturniej "Prawda" (Die Wahrheits Quizshow) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Hinduizm; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocne - Z ostatniej chwili (Dai si gin / Breaking news); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Młoda Polska - Vocuus 17'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Patryk Jurek; wyk.:Julia Wróblewska, Maciej Stuhr, Maria Gładkowska, Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 OtwARTa Scena - Ballady i Romanse; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 10.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowa uczta; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Święty Stanisław 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Natasza Ziółkowska-Kurczuk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 116 (seria II, odc. 68) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 116); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Były sobie odkrycia - Marconi i fale radiowe (Etait Une Fois... Les Dcouvreurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Izabela Katolicka (Isabela Católica) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); reż.:Andrés Garrigó; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Czas życia, czas zagłady; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Widziane na Ziemi - Alaska (Somewhere on the Earth); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Rzeczpospolita niezłomnych; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia bojówkarza organizacji neofaszystowskiej w Moskwie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Za winy niepopełnione 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1938); reż.:Eugeniusz Bodo; wyk.:Kazimierz Junosza Stępowski, Wanda Bartówna, Eugeniusz Bodo, Jerzy Pichelski, Elżbieta Kryńska, Andrzej Bogucki, Karol Dorwski, Helena Rolandowa, Wojciech Brydziński, Wanda Jarszewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Zwycięzcy i pokonani cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Powrót do przeszłości. Walia 1927 - odc. 7/9 (Coal House); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Ex Libris - odc. 215; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 117 (seria II, odc. 69) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 117); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Były sobie odkrycia - Marconi i fale radiowe (Etait Une Fois... Les Dcouvreurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dziecko wojny (Ivanovo detstvo) 90'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1962); reż.:Andrey Tarkovskiy; wyk.:Nikolay Burlyaev, Valentin Zubkov, Yevgeni Zharikov, Stepan Krylov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Pokazowe dzieci PRL - gdańskie pięcioraczki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Janek; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Zbrodnia i kara; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Ja, Klaudiusz - Królestwo terroru 8/13 (I CLAUDIUS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Powrót do przeszłości. Walia 1927 - odc. 7/9 (Coal House); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Gry uliczne 99'; film fabularny; reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Co nam w duszy gra - Lato "Jesteśmy na wczasach" cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 44. KFPP Opole 2007 - recital Lady Pank; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 86 Marek Piekarczyk; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (98); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /103/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 23; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ziarno - Urszula Ledóchowska - święta uśmiechnięta; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Św. Stanisława, Biskupa i Męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Jan Serce - odc. 6/10 - Chłopaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Pod Tatrami - Skitury; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Maryla Rodowicz i jej gitarzyści; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Konkurs na najlepsze piersi - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 2; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Czytanie Puszczy - Droga do siebie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /103/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polonia w Komie - (729) Tajlandia - Dominik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Blondynka - odc. 36* (seria III, odc. 10) - Czy na pewno chcesz o tym wiedzieć? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wieczór wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Michał Bajor - Moja Miłość Największa; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Jan Serce - odc. 6/10 - Chłopaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 23; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Polonia w Komie - (727) Płonka - ogrody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /103/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:18 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 36* (seria III, odc. 10) - Czy na pewno chcesz o tym wiedzieć?; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Michał Bajor - Moja Miłość Największa; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (244); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Czytanie Puszczy - Droga do siebie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:15 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - The Kurczaks (246); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Rozrywka Retro - Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - odc. 95; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (10); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Strongman (248); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Życie to Kabaret - Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Hity kabaretu - (8) Suszymy i inne hity Kabaretu Młodych Panów (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Zdzisława Sośnicka /1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia na przedwiośniu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 A la show - (19) - Natalia Kukulska; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (11) - Muzyka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /31/ - "Zakręcona" - Reni Jusis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (10); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Zdzisława Sośnicka /2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie /2/ - W drodze (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Zdzisława Sośnicka /3/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hity kabaretu - (10) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Latający Klub 2 - pas startowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Paranienormalni Tonight - felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - odc. 96; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Zdzisława Sośnicka /4/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 16); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (10); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Rozrywka Retro - Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Porażeni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:14 Reportaż TVP INFO - W małym laboratorium; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Dorota Sumińska - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:51 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:22 Tak to się robi; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Wieczór wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Wieczór wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Wieczór wyborczy - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:23 Puls Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Wieczór wyborczy - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 05:54 Zakończenie dnia